Da Task At Hand
by StarryEyedDragon
Summary: With the support of a mysterious financial backer, six friends team up and put all boundaries behind them to protect one of their own. Please read and review. [Wanda, Kurt, Remy, Pietro, Rogue, and oc.]


**A/N:** O.o This is the first story I've worked on in a long time so I'm a bit rusty. Hopefully, it won't put anyone to sleep. I did use an oc: Star. I've used her in all of my stories to help keep me from messing up any of the other characters too badly. There's a description of her in my story "Why me?" but I've changed her character up a little bit. (Doesn't matter much since the majority of the story will focus on another character.)

Please read and review, thank you!

* * *

"Ah, I'm a little confused as to what side we're on now," Kurt stated as he started to unpack his things. 

"We're not on any side right now." Rogue replied as she did the same.

"But we're X-Men; we shouldn't be helping commit a crime."

"Who's committing a crime?" Star commented as she entered the room. "We're just taking back something that doesn't belong to them."

"But it's also not ours," Kurt said with a hit of worry in his voice.

"So."

"Aren't-you-done-yet?" Pietro asked as he zipped into the room. "I'm-starving!"

Kurt sighed as he put his suitcase up and put on a yellow hat to match his outfit, which stuck out compared to the others dark clothing. Rouge was dressed in her usual attire of black and dark green with accents of purple. Pietro was wearing some grey jeans and a blue shirt which was darker than Kurt's fur. While Star sported a black tank top and some camo cargo pants.

"Where's Wanda and Remy?"

"They're-waiting-at-the-restaurant.-Now-let's-go!"

* * *

It was a nice day with a cloudy sky and a gentle breeze. Wanda and Remy were seated at a quaint little sidewalk café waiting for the others. Remy was without his trench coat and dressed a bit nicer than usual. Besides Wanda's black pants and red top she also wore a look of worry. 

"Cherie, why da long face?"

"Huh?" She had been in her own little world. "Oh, nothing just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing."

"Has to be something," Remy gave her a concerned look. Before she could reply, the others appeared to her relief.

"I can't believe you caused a wreck!" Kurt was yelling at Star as they walked up. "Couldn't you have just let it alone?"

"What happened?"

"Star got road rage cause some jerk cut her off." Rogue answered as she took a seat next to Remy.

"No one got hurt." Star calmly stated as she pulled out a chair.

"You caused the car to speed up and go out of control. They almost drove into the bank!" Kurt went on as Star just sighed and Rogue let out a little laugh.

"Just because your favorite character on S-Cry-ed died last night doesn't give you permission to try and kill someone!"

"Hey, you didn't have to remind me! And like I said; no one got hurt."

Kurt turned to Wanda, and let out a little smile.

"Nice hat Kurt." Wanda said.

"Thanks." He said nervously shifting it and taking a seat next to her.

"Where is the waiter?" Pietro looked around tapping his foot impatiently.

Star rolled her eyes and opened the menu. "So, since the four of us just got in town this morning. Is there anything exciting you two should tell us about?"

"Not really,"

"Don't tell me all you've done is work this whole weekend?" Rogue added taking a sip of sweet tea, which Remy had handed her.

"Afraid so Cherie."

"Finally!" Pietro grabbed the waiter's attention and the group ordered.

Wanda was pretty quiet during dinner, while the others talked and joked around. It was obvious to Kurt something was bothering her but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by asking.

* * *

After dinner the group headed back to the house which had been provided for them. To all of their surprise it was located in a nice part of town and clean neighborhood. None of the six were exactly in the best of terms with their financial backer. In fact, you could say the majority considered them a powerful enemy. However, as they've all leaned throughout their trialing lives: you've gotta do what you gotta do to get by. 

"Did you guy's already unpack?" Wanda asked as she opened the door to the first bedroom down the main hall.

"I just threw my stuff in Kurt's room for now," Rogue replied.

"Well there are only four rooms so some of us are going to have to share,"

"I-call-this-one!" Pietro zipped past everyone to the bedroom closet to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Star went after him. "I already claimed it!"

"Rogue, if you want you can move you're things into my room." Wanda offered. "It's the biggest in the house." The two girls went off leaving Gambit and Kurt alone.

"Is it just me or does something seem to bothering Wanda?" Kurt asked. Remy just shrugged in reply and pulled something off a shelf.

"Maybe the Cherie just concerned with da task at hand,"

* * *

"Rock paper scissors to see who gets the bed,"

* * *

"Thanks for helping out," Wanda said in a dulled voice. Rogue nodded in acknowledgment as she gathered her things from Kurt's dresser. "I was amazed that Kurt came along." 

"When he was told the reason for all this he insisted on helping."

"His teleporting ability should come in handy in a tight spot,"

Rogue noticed the look on Wanda's face as she glanced over Kurt's belongings. "Seems like someone has a soft spot for a certain blue fuzz ball,"

"What?" Wanda said hesitantly as she started to blush a little. "I just think he's a nice guy and…"

"And?" Rogue raised an eyebrow as her lips curled upward into a grin.

* * *

"Are you ready for this mon ami?" Remy tossed a folder onto the kitchen table. **

* * *

**

**A/N: **This was just the interdiction and the story will hopefully pick up. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
